falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Убежище 0
Убежище 0 ( ) — локация Fallout Tactics. Описание Это крупнейшее Убежище Волт-Тек, построенное внутри горы Шайенн (штат Колорадо) на базе ранее существовавшего подземного комплекса. Это было «Убежище особого назначения», призванное стать центром и сердцем для всей сети правительственных убежищ и военных бункеров, построенных на территории США. В Убежище 0 должны были пережить ядерную войну высокопоставленные правительственные деятели, представители интеллектуальной элиты и творческой интеллигенции, здесь были сосредоточены колоссальные запасы дефицитных ресурсов, оборудование и технологии. В то же время, значительные усилия были затрачены на создание развлекательно-досуговой сферы (рестораны с заполненными деликатесами холодильными камерами, бары и курительные комнаты)The subterranean Vault compartments that were designated for backup computer and life support systems will now be renovated for senior vault personnel leisure facilities. The new facility options are as follows: several top quality restaurants with 10,000 square feet of cold storage, seven smoke rooms with piano bars and two subterranean hunting grounds stocked with rare animals purchased from world renowned zoos.. Вследствие сокращения финансирования по линии Министерства обороны США в убежище не были установлены некоторые резервные системы''Committee rules 30 to 3 in favor of streamlining Vault-0’s computer backup system costs from 24 billion dollars to 2.3 billion''., в результате после близкого взрыва одной из ракет функционирование систем управления и жизнеобеспечения убежищем было нарушено. 63 % жителей погибли, а 15 % выживших из-за повреждений мозга оказались недееспособными. Оставшиеся сохранившие разум отдельные жители Убежища 0 (учёный Льюис) пытались разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. В 2197 году, после того, как группа вооружённых супермутантов предприняла попытку силового проникновения в Убежище 0, Калькулятор окончательно пробудился и незамедлительно принял меры по нейтрализации угрозы, запустив «Протокол чрезвычайного умиротворения». После ожесточённой кампании в Пустошах, бойцы Братства Стали взяли штурмом склон горы Шайенн и взорвали главный вход при помощи ядерной боеголовки. По всей видимости, вследствие этого убежище получило обширные повреждения, а его дальнейшая эксплуатация была серьёзно затруднена. Информация о дальнейшей судьбе Убежища 0 является противоречивой, однако известно, что попытка связаться со станцией НОРАД в 2241 году (с терминала на атомной станции № 5 «Посейдон Ойл» в Гекко) оказалась безуспешной. Характеристика миссии В процессе прохождения можно увидеть только небольшую часть Убежища, однако стоит заметить, что его интерьер существенно отличается от всех остальных известных Убежищ — как на Тихоокеанском побережье США (Fallout и Fallout 2), так и в окрестностях Вашингтона (Fallout 3). Уровень разделён на несколько изолированных секторов: вход (Entrance, северное крыло), зона безопасности (Security, западный сектор), жилой модуль (Cryogenics, южный сектор) и электростанция (Power, восточный сектор). Противник: на этом уровне Убежища 0 находятся 109 роботов, в том числе: 3 Hover; 10 «Молний» (Scurry); 36 «охранных роботов» (Security); 48 гуманоидов (Humanoid); 3 «Грузоподъёмника» (LoadLifter); 1 «Миротворец» (Pacification Bot); 2 «танка» (Tank Bot) и 6 турелей. На вооружении роботов находятся: 12 пулемётов «виндикатор», 25 плазменных и 10 лазерных ружей «Луч» и 1 гатлинг-лазер «Луч». Союзники: пять бойцов элитного отряда Братства «Кинжал»: Паладин Максимус, Мелира, Таис, Феникс и Хронис. С ними можно торговать. Также, если в отряде Воина менее 6 бойцов, Максимус предложит взять в отряд кого-нибудь из своих. Кроме того, в жилой зоне находятся 7 слабоумных граждан Убежища 0 и один неисправный андроид HR-0Y2. Цели и задачи миссии * Получить доступ на нижний уровень: ** Открыть двери в отсек энергоустановок (23 975 ОО): для этого потребуется оторванная голова с тела доктора Фергюса, лежащего возле терминала в жилой зоне; ** Запустить три вышедших из строя при взрыве энергоузла (1 918 000 ОО): для запуска нужно использовать навык «Ремонт» на каждом. После запуска генераторов необходимо вернуться обратно и активировать терминал лифта. Особенности миссии * После успешного завершения данной миссии переход в бункер не происходит, сразу начинается следующая. Таким образом, Воин начнёт её с тем составом отряда, который сохранит в конце данной миссии. * Отряд «Кинжал» в следующую миссию не переходит. Появление Примечания de:Vault 0 en:Vault 0 es:Refugio 0 fr:Abri 0 ja:Vault 0 pl:Krypta 0 pt-br:Vault 0 uk:Сховище 0 zh:0号避难所 Категория:Убежища Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics Категория:Миссии Fallout Tactics